


Divine Normalcy: Flashback to the First

by MusicalLuna



Series: Divine Normalcy [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Bad boyfriend Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, M/M, Technically Bad Husband, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but you get the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15333237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: “Steve. Ah, do you know what yesterday was?”Ice spreads through Steve’s blood.April 24th, is the inane response that comes to mind, but it has to be something more than that, a meeting, a gala, something important, but what?





	Divine Normalcy: Flashback to the First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/gifts), [ishipallthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/gifts).



> disclaimer: i am bad at disagreements & bad feels. flash forward

When Steve gets back from his run, Tony is sitting on Steve’s side of the bed dressed for work in one of his beautiful three-piece Fords.

Tony wears the layered suits like armor, when he wants to look his most put together, but he’s feeling fragile.

Something is wrong.

Steve steps into the room slowly, searching for clues. He scrubs sweat damp hair with his towel, then pulls it down around his neck. On the bed, Tony stiffens and Steve’s stomach rolls over unpleasantly. “Sweetheart?”

Steve doesn’t quite make it to the end of the bed before he stops. Something about the way Tony’s sitting is screaming at him to keep his distance.

It feels like all the air has been sucked out of the room when Tony finally looks up at him. The lines in his face are more evident and there’s something flat, hollow, in his expression. “Hi.”

“Tony?” Steve says, uncertain. He’s whispering and he doesn’t know why.

Tony looks back down, adjusting his cuffs. “Steve. Ah, do you know what yesterday was?”

Ice spreads through Steve’s blood.

 _April 24 th,_ is the inane response that comes to mind, but it has to be something more than that, a meeting, a gala, something important, but  _what?_

His lack of a response is obviously the wrong answer because Tony seems to fold further in on himself, shoulders hunching.

Feeling like he’s facing the firing squad, Steve comes around the bed to stand in front of Tony and face the problem. “You’re upset. I’ve forgotten something important to you.”

Tony flinches and Steve feels, incredibly, worse. “I’m not mad. It's—It’s fine. I just thought—it doesn’t matter.”

“Tony,” Steve says, wanting, but not daring to reach out and touch him. “What have I forgotten?”

To his horror, Tony sniffles and then chokes out in a thick voice, “Just our first anniversary. But it’s fine—” He looks up, eyes red-rimmed and wet even as he tries to smile at Steve and the bottom drops out of Steve’s stomach.

Steve drops to his knees at Tony’s feet. “Oh, god. That's—” April 24th. “ _Oh, god._ Oh, god, Tony—”

Tony is still holding on to his frozen, painful excuse of a smile. “It’s fine. It’s just a day—”

“That’s  _not true_ ,” Steve bursts, and grabs hold of Tony’s hand, horrified when he flinches. “Tony, that was the best day of my life. I forgot and I  _shouldn’t have_  and I will do anything to make it up to you. I hurt you, and that’s the worst thing I can imagine.”

Tentatively, Tony puts his hands on Steve’s shoulders. “I know remembering dates isn’t your strong suit…”

“I should have tried harder. This date is worth remembering no matter how bad I am at it. God. I’m so sorry, Tony.” His heart twists in his chest as a single tear glances down Tony’s chest. He blinks it away and then he’s pulling on a smile that doesn’t look quite as awful as the previous ones.

“So. So you do want to celebrate?”

“ _Yes_. Yes, absolutely, Tony.”

“I did have some ideas…”

“JARVIS,” Steve says, without taking his eyes off Tony, “Clear our calendars.”


End file.
